1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a food container for feeding an animal, and more particularly to a self-closable food container assembly for an animal with a muzzle.
2. Description of Related Art
Known in the art is Canadian laid open patent application n.degree. 2,010,198 (Ogonoski) filed on Feb. 16, 1990 and published on Aug. 16, 1991, which describes an animal food container provided with a hinged lid for protecting the food contained in the food container from injurious weather precipitations, flies, birds and rodents outdoors, and for contributing to odor reduction and neatness indoors. The lid is designed to sufficiently overlap the container on all sides so that the animal can put its muzzle under the lid and lift the lid to reach the food contained in the container. The lid is either provided with a spring or a stop mechanism causing the lid to close over the container after the animal moves away after feeding.
However, since the lid overlaps the container on all sides, the animal may have trouble finding the right edge of the lid to lift for reaching the food in the container. Furthermore, since the lid has a straight border edge, the animal may hurt its muzzle or eyes while trying to lift the lid. As it is not every animal which demonstrates a great deal of intelligence capacities, it would be desirable to facilitate as much as possible the access to the food contained in the container.